Love, It Never Dies
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Natsu goes missing. Lucy finds him in a place, that brings her to tears.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)  
I didn't want to go to the guild today.  
One, because I felt depressed and two, because today is the day that my mother had passed away.  
Some people may think it's silly. Me moping over something that's happened years ago... But I know that everyone at Fairytail knows how I feel.  
Every year on this day, I stay home and reminisce about her. I look at pictures, letters, jewelry. Anything that will remind me of her.  
Sometimes I even look for the story books she used to read to me and re-read them myself. Practicing for when I have a little one of my own. Sure my father is gone too... But I've always spent more time with my mother, had more special bonds and memories.  
It may sound selfish; but I always thought that my mother's death hit me the hardest. Most girls are 'daddy's little princess' but I was mommy's little angel.  
But all in all I miss both of my parents, and I loved them both. I just lost respect for my father along the way...I know that they're both at peace. But I still have yet to find mine.  
While I was going through my thoughts. There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" I yelled as I went to check  
"Lucy?! It's Erza! Can you open up please?"  
"Oh hey Erza" I said while I opened the door. "What's u-"  
"Lucy, do you know where Natsu is?"  
"Umm no, I...I don't think so"  
"Are you sure?" she asked  
"I'm positive, why is something wrong with him?" I asked worriedly  
"It's just that...he hasn't come to the guild. And Happy said he wasn't home this morning either"  
"What? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Natsu. He wouldn't just go off and dissappear!"  
"Well no one's heard from him. I asked Gray and he didn't have an answer for me either! Now the whole guild is on a search looking for him..."  
"Oh my gosh..." I bit my lip nervously  
"Well can't Gajeel and Wendy sniff him out?" I asked curiously  
"Would you believe that Gajeel is sick with a stuffy nose and Wendy is out on a mission?"  
My jaw dropped. What irony...  
I then brought myself together and looked at Erza with confidence  
"Don't worry Erza we'll find this idiot!"  
She smiled. "Thank you Lucy"  
She turned to leave but then looked at me again  
"I'm sorry for bothering you, I know you don't interact much on this day..."  
I gave her a smile. "It's alright..."  
She nodded her head and ran off.  
I closed the door with a click. And then leaned back against it.  
"Natsu... You better be alright. I've already lost two people I love...I'm not planning on losing the third"  
(Natsu's POV)  
"It's funny... Usually a lot of people are scared of coming to a place like this. But I'm not. *Sigh* so... You're Lucy's parents huh? Well, I'm Natsu Dragneel and it's nice to finally meet the both of you! Ya know Lucy really misses you guys. And on the days you both died, she's never cheerful. She always stays home and cries. And on those days I go to her apartment and comfort her... I would be doing that right now if I wasn't here with you guys...*sigh* I hope Lucy is okay with me being here and talking to you... I wouldn't want her to be upset. Especially on this day..."  
(Lucy's POV)  
Where could this pink haired dragon slayer be?! I mean how can you lose someone with pink hair? PINK?! I should be able to spot him from a mile away! But nooo he wants to go and play hide and go seek! I mean, does Natsu understand how big Magnolia really is? Does he expect me to search for him forever?!  
*You know you want to find him! Make sure he's alright...maybe even give him a huge hug when you do find him...*  
I tried pushing those feelings far to the back of my mind.  
*Oh c'mon! You know you wanna feel his strong arms around your waist! His lips on yours?*  
I shook my head, hopefully shaking the thoughts and forcing them out.  
*That gorgeous and cute smile he only gives YOU!*  
"Urrghh" I grunted in annoyance  
I don't like Natsu! He's stubborn, dense and absolutely clueless! I mean I throw him all of these signs, but the dude just doesn't know how to take a hint!  
*You do know in a way you jut confessed into liking him, right?*  
Crap... I was growing impatient with this tiny voice in my head. I could picture a 'mini me' grinning in satisfaction.  
I was so deep into the conversation...with myself,that I bumped into something.  
It was a stone pillar. That was connected to a black gate with iron bars. And beyond the bars, was a cemetery. Coincidentally, it's actually the cemetery where my mother and father are buried.  
I looked closely at the gate doors in question. They were slightly open...  
*Funny... The Cemetary shouldn't be open...* I thought  
Sadly, my curiosity got the best of me and I walked in.  
Taking in my surroundings of tomb stones, fresh green grass and memorials. For a Cemetary it seemed quite beautiful and peaceful. Usually when you think of a Cemetary. You think of bats, ghosts, zombies and scary things. Not bunnies or colorful flowers.  
*Well if they're in a peaceful place 'up there', shouldn't they be in a peaceful place 'down here' too?*  
I thought closely to the statement I just made.  
While walking the path, I noticed I was getting closer and closer to my parent's grave sight. It made sense for me to visit on this day.  
As I got closer, I started to here a voice. I jumped quickly behind a tree. My heart pounding hard and fast in my chest.  
At first I thought I was going crazy. I was in a Cemetary...ALONE and I'm hearing voices?  
*Gasp* is it a ghost? It's not impossible but as I listened closer to the voice; this ghost sounded a little like...Natsu?  
I started to panic and think of the worst case scenario  
*Did Natsu die? And now he's talking to my parents at their grave?*  
I actually teared up a bit. Imagining my life without the idiot. But then realized what I was thinking and felt like slapping myself in the face. Instead of worse case scenario, it was probably the stupidest scenario.  
I decided to answer my own question by following the voice and getting closer. When I finally reached a good hiding spot enough for me to hear. I turned to look and what do you know? Natsu is talking to my parents tomb stones  
I was going to get out of hiding and curse him out for making everybody worry. But then I started to listen to the conversation he was having with my 'parents'  
(Natsu's POV)  
"Yeah your daughter is something. Something pretty special actually... Ya know, when I first met her I thought she was the prettiest wierdo I've ever seen. And now... She still is! But I know her better, gotten closer to her. And not to sound rude but I've even slept with her! Not in the way you're thinking but literally in the same bed. Sometimes when she's too tired to notice; on cold nights I go to her house and sleep with her. Just to keep her safe and warm... At first I got these wierd feelings when I was around her, I brushed them off. But now I embrace them. Cause I know that now, I can't imagine life without her. Funny right? I would've never of thought, that such a wierd, mean, loud, strong, beautiful, smart, courageous, gener-well you get my point. Kind of girl would be the one I'm in love with. So I came here today to ask for your blessing! I hope you're alright with that. I swear I will love and protect Lucy with everything I have and more. I'll make her the happiest girl ever!...I hope you're okay with that!"  
There was a peaceful gust of wind  
"I'll take that as a yes! Oh and before I forget!" I pulled out two plaques and a bouquet of roses  
I placed both plaques on each grave  
They read  
*Layla Heartfilia,  
A loving mother, wife and friend.  
Even though she was never a member of Fairytail, she will always be remembered as the wonderful and beautiful mother of Lucy Heartfilia*  
The second plaque read  
*Jude Heartfilia,  
A strong father, husband and companion  
You stood through it all, love and hurt. We all make mistakes. But you prospered in the end and showed that you cared, and fixed them.  
The strong father of Lucy Heartfilia.  
You will be missed*  
"And roses for the 'Mrs.'" I said as I put the bouquet on Layla's grave.  
"Oh and by the way, I wanna thank you. For bringing Lucy to the world. She's- she's...a loss for words... And I love her for that" I gave a smile  
"Well, it was nice talking to you guys!"  
As I started to walk off I hear footsteps. Running towards me  
(Lucy's POV)  
I couldn't believe it. I completely broke down during his speech and confession. When I saw him walking away I had to run after him!  
I ran to him crying and smiling at the same time. I probably looked like a mad woman. But I didn't care, with what he just did. I just couldn't contain my happiness and sadness. Different emotions were hitting me all at the same time. And I knew how to let them out.  
"Natsu!"  
He turned and looked at me with wide eyes  
I crashed into him with a hug  
(Natsus POV)  
She came at me with an embrace  
"Oh...Uhh hey Luce" I said with a smile while rubbing the back of my neck  
"You IDIOT!" she yelled  
"Hey what did I do?"  
"You run off, not telling anybody and I'm worrying sick about you!"  
I chuckle a little bit "Sorry Luce, didn't think you'd be so worried about me"  
"Of course I'd be worried about you! When I heard you were missing... I just *sniffle* I just..."  
I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her. I laid my cheek on her head while she cried  
"I heard you..." she said after the crying died down a bit  
"Uhh heard what?"  
"You talking to my parents..." she replied  
*Oh Crap* I thought  
"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't want to get you mad, so secretly I bought roses and got the plaques made... I didn't want you to think I was creepy or anything..."  
(Lucy's POV)  
When I heard those words I thought he was so stupid to think that I would be mad.  
Fast, I crashed my lips on his. I could tell he was surprised. But then surely enough I felt him kiss me back.  
I broke away first with tears in my eyes but a smile on my face.  
"W-what was that for?" he stuttered  
"You can be the most idiotic, crazy and densest person I know!"  
I saw him pout a little  
"But, I wouldn't love you if you didn't act that way" I smiled "Plus this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" I teared up a little at the last part.  
"Luce..."  
"To think you came here for my parents blessing?! Is insane, but *I peck him on the lips* it's sweet to the fullest extent"  
"Soo you're not mad?"  
I raise my eyebrow in annoyance  
"Okay, okay sorry" he laughed out  
(Natsus POV)  
I look down at her  
"Ya know..."  
"Hm?" she replied  
"When we get back, the whole guild is gunna bomb me with questions..."  
She laughs "Yeah, what are you gunna tell them"  
"That I was doing a favor..."  
"Oh yeah? And what favor is that" she said while she wrapped her arms around my neck  
"Keeping the girl I love happy"  
She smiled at my answer  
With my arms still wrapped around her waist, we kiss passionately  
"Hey Luce" I mumble during the kiss  
"Yeah" she mumbles back  
"Isnt wierd that were making out in a Cemetary?"  
She stops and looks at me  
"Yeah we should go" she says  
"Agreed"  
(Normal POV)  
Natsu grabbed Lucy by her wrist and ran with her out of the Cemetary. Laughing on their way out.  
A peaceful gust of wind blew, accepting the two's relationship.  
Who said true love dies?In my opinion...  
It's passed on.

* * *

**Hope it was enojoyable :D**

**Review, if you please **

**P.S- Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are OOZING WITH AWESHUMNESS! ;D**


End file.
